


A Thousand Years

by Alastor_Black (baisselesarmes)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Español | Spanish, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisselesarmes/pseuds/Alastor_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have loved you for a thousand years.<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

            Loki mira su reflejo en el agua durante lo que parece una eternidad.

 

            Luego alarga la mano y hace que las ondas desdibujen su rostro.

 

&

 

            -¡Espera…! – grita Thor detrás suya, el eco reverberando en los pasillos de piedra hasta que parece que están a metros de distancia cuando, en realidad, Thor podría casi tocarle con la punta de sus dedos.

 

            Si Loki le dejase hacerlo.

 

            Corre por la galería esquivando a los sirvientes, aminorando el ritmo cuando se alejan demasiado y apresurando el paso cuando la risa de Thor resuena en sus oídos demasiado cerca. Sus pies vuelan sobre el suelo del palacio, el sol cegándole durante un instante cuando sale y todo es _demasiado_ brillante y todo está _demasiado_ perfilado y-

 

            Los dedos de Thor se cierran sobre su muñeca durante un segundo. Un perfecto círculo alrededor de ella que no consigue retenerle. Se zafa con una sonrisa que se ve igualada por otra de Thor y echa a correr de nuevo, zigzagueando para evitar ser capturado de nuevo.

 

            -¡Loki!

 

            La voz de su hermano se alza llena de diversión y quizá ligera desesperación. Siempre ha sido más rápido que Thor pero si en algo son iguales es su obstinación, en la manera que tienen de no rendirse. Thor no dejará de correr hasta que le atrape, Loki no parará hasta conseguir que Thor se dé por vencido.

 

            Baja los escalones de tres en tres, la zancada tan grande que apenas sabe donde pone los pies y, de repente, se siente en el aire y todo está del revés y escucha a Thor gritar.

 

            Cuando abre los ojos, nota una punzada de dolor en la sien y el rostro de su hermano está borroso durante un segundo y cuando consigue enfocarlo, es una sensación extraña porque piensa que sigue ligeramente borroso. Dos líneas desenfocadas justo sobre sus mejillas.

 

            Parpadea aturdido y la mano de Thor coge la suya, sus dedos se enroscan alrededor de su muñeca de nuevo y Loki no piensa en zafarse esta vez.

 

            -¡Thor! ¡Loki!

 

            La voz de su madre llega hasta ellos y Loki se ve envuelto en unos brazos que le acunan, palpando su frente con cuidado. Suspira una vez que está en su habitación, arropado hasta arriba y a punto de dormirse, los dedos de Frigga sobre su pelo, acariciándolo suavemente.

 

            Es entonces cuando se da cuenta.

 

            Thor estaba asustado.

 

            Thor estaba llorando.

 

            Por él.

 

&

 

            Le despierta la sensación de ser observado.

 

            Abre los ojos y parpadea para acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación. Una de las antorchas a su izquierda arroja su luz sobre la figura de su hermano, de pie junto a los pies de su cama, inmóvil y silencioso.

 

            Todo lo que no es Thor.

 

            -¿Estás despierto? – susurra y Loki suprime una sonrisa.

 

            Estira una mano hacia él como respuesta y Thor se apresura a tomarla entre las suyas, los dedos de Loki fríos en comparación a los suyos.

 

            -Lo siento – añade en un murmullo.

 

            Loki frunce el ceño y el movimiento trae una extraña tirantez en un lado de su cara, totalmente exento de dolor.

 

            -No ha sido culpa tuya.

 

            Thor no responde, una línea de preocupación entre sus cejas rubias que a Loki le gustaría poder borrar de alguna manera. Abre las mantas a modo de invitación y su hermano se cuela entre ellas, la cabeza apoyada en la almohada contra la suya. Loki y él comparten el aire durante un instante, la respiración de uno sobre la del otro, la mano de Thor aún enlazada con la suya.

 

            -¿Quién ganó? – pregunta Loki en un susurro y Thor sonríe, brillante y despreocupado.

 

            -Tú.

 

&

 

            Las diferencias entre ellos se hacen tan palpables a medida que crecen que a veces Loki se pregunta cómo es posible _esto_ , la forma perfecta en que encajan y se entienden con sólo mirarse. Thor se ha convertido en un líder nato, en un luchador excepcional que encuentra la horma de su zapato en Loki que, consciente de que no es rival físico para él, recurre a los trucos más absurdos para desconcertar a Thor.

 

            -Eres un hechicero excepcional – dice Thor desde el suelo, una sonrisa que está a punto de transformarse en una carcajada. El bastón de Loki se apoya contra su pecho, obligándole a quedarse dónde está – Extraordinario.

 

            Loki deja escapar una sonrisa triunfal que se transforma rápidamente en una mueca cuando Thor aprovecha el momento para atrapar sus piernas entre las suyas y derribarle.

 

            -Y tú eres un tramposo – resopla Loki entre dientes, clavándole su codo entre las costillas al ponerse en pie. La sonrisa de Thor se amplía al oírle y Loki se ve inmerso en un abrazo inesperado de repente.

 

            -He debido aprender del mejor.

 

            Los dedos de Thor se enroscan en su muñeca en un gesto que se ha vuelto habitual entre ellos, calientes contra su piel fría, y Loki se encuentra mirándose en los ojos de su hermano, un sentimiento cálido como un día de verano desenroscándose por su pecho y de pronto _todo_ es insuficiente.

 

            No basta con _esto._

            Y esa es otra de las diferencias que hay entre ellos.

 

            Loki nunca se conforma con nada.

 

            Cierra la distancia entre ellos, una mano deslizándose entre los mechones rubios, y deposita un beso suave en los labios de Thor.

 

            Thor acuna su mejilla, devolviéndoselo justo después.

 

            Y esa es otra de las semejanzas que hay entre ellos.

 

            Thor jamás rechaza un desafío.

 

            Y Loki siempre ha sido el mayor de los retos para él.

 

            _Esto_ solo lo hace más divertido. _Esto_ solo lo hace mejor.

 

&

 

            Todo se rompe en mil pedazos.

 

            Y nada de esto es culpa de Thor pero Loki nunca ha sido bueno administrando culpas y jamás ha tenido la mesura suficiente para pararse a pensar antes de actuar. Con Loki es _todo_ o _nada_ y sabe que, en el fondo, Thor entiende que no puede ser de otra manera.

 

            Pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse traicionado.

 

            Traicionado por Odín. Traicionado por Frigga. Traicionado por Thor.

 

            Por él, por quien Loki ha realizado mil travesuras y ha mentido millones de veces. Por quien Loki cruzaría cien mil universos y se enfrentaría a millares de enemigos.

 

            Thor. El ingenuo de Thor. El hijo perfecto de Odín.

 

            Loki suspira cuando el recuerdo de sus dedos soltándose asalta su cabeza, la mirada angustiada de Thor mientras se dejaba caer.

 

            Thor, quien ha revuelto el espacio entero en su busca. Loki acaricia su muñeca, el pulso latiendo rápido bajo sus dedos. El recuerdo del calor de Thor aún presente en su piel.

 

            Suspira de nuevo y se pone en pie. Dejarse vencer por unos sentimientos no es una opción que Loki se pueda permitir.

 

&

 

            La vuelta a Asgard es más dolorosa de lo que Loki puede prever. El sol se alza sobre la ciudad, dándola un aspecto dorado que provoca una punzada de nostalgia en él. Thor habla a su lado, su voz modulándose al tono que solía usar con Loki.

 

            -¿No te parece que es la ciudad más bonita que existe? – pregunta y la mordaza impide que Loki haga algún comentario sarcástico sobre el sentimentalismo de Thor. Se limita a observar la ciudad unos segundos más, resistiéndose a admitir que ha echado de menos esto más de lo que desearía.

 

&

 

            Thor le defiende.

 

            Loki se siente casi ultrajado por ello.

 

            Ha arrasado una ciudad entera, ha asesinado a decenas de mortales, ha puesto en peligro la existencia de un planeta entero y aún así, _aún así_ , su hermano se siente en la obligación de interponerse entre Odín y él, su cuerpo prácticamente bloqueando el suyo, protegiéndole instintivamente.

 

            -¡Es mi hermano! – escucha decir a Thor y a Loki le gustaría poder puntualizar esa frase porque técnicamente no lo son. Pero cuando alza la vista y ve la espalda de Thor, sus hombros tensos, la dura línea de su mandíbula, no puede negarlo.

 

            Es su hermano, compartan sangre o no.

 

            Pero Loki no puede dejar de sentirse enfadado por alguna razón.

 

&

 

            Recluido en sus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso, Loki pasa las horas leyendo libros que su hermano deja sobre el escritorio junto a su desayuno. Thor siempre parece estar buscando algo con lo que iniciar una conversación pero Loki le da la espalda obstinadamente hasta que le oye marcharse.

 

            Hasta ese día.

 

            En el que los dedos de Thor se enroscan en su muñeca como antaño, obligándole a darse la vuelta.

 

            - _Loki_.

 

            Encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano es como volver a ser niño otra vez. Siente la energía de Thor contagiando la suya, la sonrisa peligrosa de su hermano tentándole, empujándole sobre el borde.

 

            -Vamos – dice y coloca su otra mano en su espalda, empujándole suavemente hacia delante – Pierde quien se rinda antes.

 

            Y echa a correr.

 

            Loki le mira alejarse durante un segundo y luego corre detrás suya, los pasillos pasando a toda velocidad mientras esquivan soldados y sirvientes, Thor siempre a un paso de distancia. El sol les ciega cuando salen, los perfiles demasiado nítidos durante un instante. Loki desaparece para aparecerse justo delante de Thor quien frena demasiado tarde y le empuja sin querer, haciendo que ambos caigan, la espalda de Loki golpeando fuerte contra el pavimento.

 

            Un instante después, las manos de Thor están sobre él y entre sus cejas está la misma línea de preocupación que había aquella vez. Loki le mira en silencio unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

 

            Su risa sorprende a Thor quien le mira desconcertado, uniéndose a él justo después hasta que ambos están casi sin aliento, las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

 

            -Eres un tramposo – le acusa Thor con una sonrisa que provoca algo cálido dentro de Loki, un sentimiento de orgullo porque él ha sido quien la ha provocado.

 

            Él y sólo él es quien puede hacer que su hermano sonría así.

 

            Encuentra la mirada de Thor y se miran en silencio unos segundos antes de que se incline sobre Loki y deposite un beso casto sobre sus labios.

 

            Siempre han sido totalmente opuestos pero es eso precisamente, entiende Loki, lo que les hace encajar _así_.

 

            Levanta la cabeza ligeramente del suelo para alcanzar los labios de su hermano y devolverle el beso, una sonrisa danzando entre ellos a la vez que los dedos de Thor se enlazan alrededor de su muñeca, su pulso latiendo rápido contra ellos.

 

            El enfado de Loki se deshace contra los labios de Thor como la nieve se deshace en una mañana de sol.

 

&

 

            Probablemente no hay otra forma.

 

            Probablemente estén destinados a hacerse daño y a lamerse las heridas después.

 

            Caos y reconstrucción. Un ciclo interminable en el que ambos se buscarán incansablemente, decididos a no rendirse una sola vez.

 

            Y a pesar de todo les quedará _esto_.

 

            Despertar en la misma cama, enredados, compartiendo el mismo aire, sus manos enlazadas, la mirada de Thor suave y cálida sobre él. 


End file.
